Confessions from a Crowded Room
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: She couldn't have feelings for Kendall; it was unacceptable. You just can't fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend.


Beneath the soft twinkle of lavender lights, a brunette girl and a golden-haired boy swayed slowly on a darkly stained parquet. Though they weren't together, there wasn't that awkward tension between them. Their movements were effortless: Kendall's hand rested casually on the curve of Camille's hip, and her arms hung around his neck, fingers gently grasping the shoulders of his tux.

Prom was one of those nights Camille had dreamed about her entire life, but up until that moment, the night had been nothing but a disappointment. Though she'd found the perfect dress months earlier, the decision to actually go to the dance was made last minute. Camille considered herself a tough girl, but even she wasn't strong enough to go to prom alone.

As the song drew to a close, Kendall flashed her a quick grin as he pulled away, a promise to catch up with her later. Her mocha eyes gazed after him as he disappeared into the crowd. She was thankful to have such a great friend, but after the night they'd spent together, she couldn't help but wish they were something more.

Camille quickly shook the thought from her mind as she strolled over to the banquet bar, silently searching for the boy she'd originally hoped to spend this night with. There was a part of her that secretly wished she wouldn't see Logan, seeing Logan would hurt too much, but it was a small school, so bumping into him was inevitable.

For once in her life, Camille had decided not to be forward, sitting and hoping that Logan would eventually come around and ask her to prom, but he never did. He asked someone else instead. She knew he would.

No matter how much she tried to sculpt herself into the type of girl Logan could fall for, it never worked out. The boy could sense the in her ways.

Of course, Camille would happen to run into Logan's date at the table, but instead of getting into an altercation with the girl again, Camille just took a deep breath and twirled a plush red strawberry around in the chocolate fountain.

As much as she tried to ignore the girl, Camille couldn't help but glance at her in her peripheral vision. Her short colorful halter dress a bright contrast to Camille's vintage red flapper dress. It was one of those moments where Camille couldn't help but wonder what Logan saw in her, what it was that she had that Camille lacked, but nothing came to mind.

Despite the fact that Camille had cursed her out on two occasions, the girl still offered her a faint smile before walking away, two glasses in hand. Camille's gaze reluctantly followed the girl through the crowd, back to Logan, and though Camille couldn't help but stare at the one boy she truly loved, his brown eyes never met hers.

And it was then that she knew he'd never see her the way she saw him.

Camille wove back through the crowd, past girls in enormous princess gowns and a group of poorly dressed guys standing alone near the corner, back to her borrowed date, and she immediately felt that rush of feelings that she kept trying to push away.

She couldn't have feelings for Kendall; it was unacceptable. The magenta tie he sported didn't match her dress, it matched the extravagant pink taffeta gown she'd watched her best friend pick out months ago. Jo never got a chance to wear the dress though, she was in New York doing promotional interviews for her hit television show.

Both left dateless, Kendall and Camille had made the last-minute decision to go to prom together as friends.

She found her date standing near a table his friends were sitting at and slowly pulled him off towards the dance floor, neither of them bothering to talk over the music.

The DJ was spinning a fast song, and Camille found herself dancing wildly to the beat as she tried to loosen Kendall up a bit. His infamous goofy smile played across his lips, and she couldn't help but laugh. Why did he make her feel this way? Why did all her problems and insecurities seem to melt away whenever she was with him? And why did he have to belong to her best friend?

The two continued to dance out on the floor, and his green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark.

Though she was surrounded by a room full of people, silver cardboard stars hanging overhead and thin white fabric draped against the walls, Camille had never felt so alone.


End file.
